


Cherry Lip Gloss

by ximeria



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's had a couple of days off and of course things got out of hand in his absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Lip Gloss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of 'crossdressing (outerwear)' on the [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) community
> 
> Son of Note: This turned out to be more a skirt kink than anything else XD
> 
> Warning: cliché characteristics and general silliness in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are.

Ianto entered the hub, stopping dead. "That does it," he muttered to himself. "This just shows that I should never ever take a day and a half off."

"Hello, Ianto," Jack greeted from where he was standing at the top of the stairs, in front of the open door to his office.

It wasn't that Jack was greeting him – nothing odd about that – it wasn't, at least not entirely, because the other three members of the team were watching him watching Jack as if they were expecting something extreme to happen.

"Owen..." Ianto cleared his throat and opened his mouth to try again.

"Hey, what the hell makes you thing I had anything to do with this?" Owen huffed.

Ianto sighed deeply. "Your reaction only strengthens the suspicion that you have had a hand in this."

Jack cocked his hip and fluttered his... Ianto blinked twice, fast, trying to figure out if Jack was wearing makeup as well. "I wish," Jack said with a theatrical sigh. "I did offer he could stick his hand..."

"Oi!" Owen looked more than a little scared and Ianto would have felt sorry for him if not for the fact that Owen had obviously brought this upon himself.

Ianto tried hard not to look at Gwen or Tosh for too long, as both seemed to be on the edge of breaking into laughter. He merely nodded a quick hello to them and headed for the kitchen. Coffee was always a good diversion.

He spent a long time doing a mental inventory of what needed restocking in the kitchen, including the sugar that kept disappearing whenever he turned his back. He spent a lot of time very much not thinking about Jack's state of... dress.

Taking a deep breath he returned to the hub, carrying the coffee – handing it out as he passed his co-workers. Gwen looked like she wanted to say something to him, but he managed to give her a quick smile and hurry on to Owen, who was muttering to himself in front of his computer.

Tosh thanked him as he put the tray down with her coffee and he steeled himself as he slowly walked up the stairs to Jack's office door with the last of the mugs. The door was closed, but a quick knock and he was told to enter.

Of course Jack wasn't sitting down when he came in. Leaning back against his desk, Jack had crossed his feet at his ankles and he was watching Ianto with eyes and body screaming 'challenge'.

"Nothing you want to comment on?" Jack asked, pursing his lips. His very rosy lips.

"The blouse is nice?" Ianto tried. It sort of was. The colour was nothing out of the ordinary for Jack to wear, even if the cut was... a little unusual. "Are you wearing a bra?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Jack's eyes sparkled with mirth. "I would have thought you'd noticed the skirt first," he said. "But yes, the blouse looked odd without it."

Ianto swallowed hard as he very much did not look down at the criminally short skirt Jack was wearing. His gaze skipped that and went for the boots.

Ianto Jones realized that quite possibly, you weren't ever too old to discover new kinks. The boots went up to cover the calves ending right below the knees. And trust Jack to have very nice knees as well – for a bloke – but Ianto knew that already.

The boots... black leather and with heels, not to mention the short black skirt... Ianto licked his lower lip without even thinking about it.

The throaty laugh, that escaped Jack, drew his gaze up again and Ianto stood frozen to the spot as Jack pushed away from the desk and ...slinked toward him.

Jack took the mug of coffee from him and had a sip, managing, even with the added height, to look up at Ianto, coquettishly through his obscenely thick and mascara darkened lashes.

The appreciative moan as he drank the coffee would have made Ianto's trousers tighter – if there'd been room left for that. As it were, Ianto's body had completely taken all control away from him, and from the second he'd entered Jack's office he'd been harder then could possibly be healthy.

Jack put the mug to the side, leaving it on top of a file cabinet. Then he reached past Ianto to give the door a push.

Ianto knew the door closed behind him but he couldn't hear it over the rushing noise in his ears. Drawing in a deep breath, he noticed that Jack wasn't wearing perfume. Not that he needed it. His natural scent was heady enough.

Ianto was pushed gently back against the door, away from prying eyes and he was busy trying not to come in his good suit when Jack plastered himself up against him.

"I take it you like the outfit?" he said in a low and sultry voice. Close enough that his breath felt burning hot against Ianto's face. "Owen and I had a little bet – I lost and I believe Owen genuinely thought wearing women's clothing through a whole workday would be punishment for me."

Ianto couldn't help the laughter escaping him – even if it did sound a little hysterical to his own ears. "He doesn't know you very well, does he, sir?"

"No he doesn't," Jack mumbled, leaning in to kiss Ianto, who felt a little like a drowning man. Cherry, the lip gloss was obviously cherry flavoured and Ianto wondered why the hell his brain was focusing so much on that.

Jack was warm against his front, the door hard against his back and Ianto's breathing stuttered through his nose when Jack pushed against him, taking his hands and placing them on his hips.

He could feel the skirt sliding a little under his fingers. An underskirt probably, sliding against... Jack pushed his hands down a little further and Ianto might possibly have whimpered very unmanly when his fingers slid over silky tights.

He genuinely hadn't noticed; because he'd been so busy not looking...

"Like the pantyhose?" Jack asked, pushing Ianto's hands up again, this time pulling up the skirt as well.

"Tights," Ianto managed to get out, as Jack pushed a thigh between Ianto's.

"Oh, that they are," Jack agreed as he pushed Ianto's hands back to rest on his arse, right over the seam of the rucked up skirt.

Ianto dug his fingers into the tight muscles, breathing in Jack's scent, his senses both confused and aroused by the oddity of having Jack's muscular body rubbing up against him, Jack's strong hands all over him and then the slickness of lip gloss against his lips, the shine of green eye shadow on Jack's eyelid, which he could just make out by squinting sideways. He was pretty sure there was glitter on Jack's cheekbones as well.

He rubbed the pads of his thumbs over the hem the skirt, lifting and pulling at Jack, pushing his own body into him, losing himself completely in this latest added item to the list of 'things that Jack Harkness could do that would turn Ianto Jones on indefinitely'.

An ever growing list, it seemed.

They pushed and pulled at each other and Ianto was sure he didn't last half as long as he normally would, because much to his surprise, he felt his release wash over him and he couldn't help but moan into Jack's mouth, clutching at his arse.

Jack managed a few more thrust before growling into his mouth, shaking with his own orgasm as he tried to hump Ianto through the door.

When Jack collapsed against him, Ianto was glad he was leaning back against the door, because Jack wasn't exactly a lightweight and Ianto wasn't sure his legs would support even his own weight at that moment.

"I think the skirt's a keeper," Jack mumbled against his mouth when he seemingly regained his ability to speak.

"Uh-huh," Ianto agreed. He hadn't quite reached that stage yet, far too blissed out. He wasn't even fully aware that he was still fingering the hem of the skirt. Or rather, he didn't really care.

A theatrical sigh from Jack drew a little more of his attention.

"I'm a mess," Jack said, nibbling at Ianto's lower lip.

Obliging, Ianto licked at his mouth and managed to catch a slippery kiss.

"Come down and help me clean up?" Jack asked, mock-innocently, fluttering his eyes at him.

It shouldn't be hot considering that the mascara was running. Obviously not water resistant, Ianto's brain decided to chip in.

"You need to change into another suit anyway," Jack admonished eyes shining with mirth. "And you happen to have the really gorgeous one hanging in my closet."

Ianto would have rolled his eyes if he'd had the energy to care. He held onto Jack and stole another kiss. "In a moment," he mumbled.

He still hadn't figured out if Jack was wearing anything 'special' and authentic underneath those tights and the skirt. He could theoretically find out if he helped Jack... clean up, but it would be more fun if he didn't have to move just yet.

Ianto grinned and slid his hands up under the skirt. Maybe he should take a day off here and there.

 **The End**


End file.
